


Celos

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-24
Updated: 2008-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: A Bill Adama no le hace ninguna gracia tener a Tom Zarek cerca de Laura Roslin.





	Celos

**Battlestar Galactica. Habitación del Almirante Adama.**

 

Después de casi una semana no había podido dejar de darle vueltas a la última conversación que habían mantenido.

_Volveré en algunos días y si quieres podemos hablar más sobre aquella noche…_

Cada noche durante una semana había apoyado la cabeza en la almohada y sin que él hiciera nada por poder evitarlo, sus palabras volaban a visitarlo, flotaban a su alrededor como una caricia. Capciosas, insinuantes… Cada noche se dormía pensando en su voz suave, su mirada sugerente…, y cada noche se dormía con una sonrisa.  
Se resistía a avanzar y sin embargo, allí estaba, anhelando su próximo acercamiento. A veces su propia actitud conseguía frustrarle.

Levantó la vista para mirar a la Presidenta que paseaba tranquilamente por su habitación.

-Me alegro de que por fin haya pasado gran parte del enfado de la población.

Laura se giró para mirarle. Sonrió débilmente mientras asentía.

-Sí, me estaba hartando de lidiar con la prensa día sí y día también. –Siguió paseando ensimismada con su chaqueta desabrochada y los brazos en jarras apoyados en la cintura. 

La siguió con la mirada mientras iba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Bailó en su mente la aclaración a su afirmación.

-Lo cierto es que mi alegría es quizá más egoísta –hizo una pausa calculada, y habló deliberadamente más despacio compensándolo con un tono más despreocupado-. Es por pasar más tiempo contigo.

Bill que había vuelto a fijar la mirada en sus informes, le echó un rápido vistazo y se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa cuando la vio mirarle con las cejas alzadas sorprendida, casi aturdida. 

Él sonrió aun más para sus adentros y se levantó de su asiento para tirar algunos papeles inservibles, cuando se giró de nuevo Laura estaba frente a él. Sonreía, no había tardado en recuperarse de la impresión de oír esa frase de sus labios, pero sin embargo, y como consecuencia, se le acercó un poco más. Casi invadió su espacio personal, no fue algo agresivo, se quedó a una distancia prudente, tentando. -Bueno, aquí me tienes-. Ladeo la cabeza divertida al ver el momentáneo estado de shock al que le había arrastrado. 

Incluso tratando de mantener una postura impasible, Laura pudo notar como se ponía nervioso ante su cercanía. 

Desde el día de su aniversario, algo había cambiado. Bill a menudo se sorprendía pensando en ella, en su desordenado pelo, en su alegre expresión o en su escandalosa risa. Estar con ella en la misma habitación se había vuelto en una sensación reconfortante. 

No supo con certeza si fue sorpresa, deber o miedo, pero se alejó un paso hacia atrás y carraspeó.

-¿Quieres tomar alguna cosa?

Aunque sólo estaba jugando, y no era propio de ella coquetear descaradamente, volvió a sentir esa conocida punzada de decepción en el pecho. Puede que esta vez incluso doliera un poco más. Trató, sin éxito, de no darle importancia, dio media vuelta y se alejó de él.

-Sí, por favor. –Laura se miró la chaqueta y alisó las arrugas de su falda.

-¿Algo en especial? –Bill se acercó al estante de las bebidas, evitando mirarla. Más distancia, más seguridad.

-Agua estará bien.

Preparó dos vasos con agua fresca y se acercó con ellos a la mesa. Laura ya se había sentado en el sofá cuando se lo ofreció. Se sentó a su lado.

Ella suspiró, se cruzó de piernas y se inclinó hacía atrás con el vaso en la mano y la mirada perdida. 

No había ocurrido nada, y sin embargo sintió que la distancia entre ellos se reducía a pasos agigantados. Por mucho que tratara de impedirlo, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos una rendición. La miró un instante. No estaba seguro de si estaba preparado para afrontar el nuevo cariz que estaba tomando su relación.

Tras unos minutos de silenció Laura volvió a hablar con un timbre de voz mucho mas suave del que suele utilizar habitualmente.

-¿Has hablando con Lee?

-Sí, le he mencionado tu idea, es posible que acepte, además le he facilitado los libros de su abuelo.

Asintió y sonrió débilmente. 

Más silencio. 

Laura terminó su vaso de agua de un solo trago, lo dejó en la mesa y se levantó.

-Tengo que volver al Colonial One.

-¿Tan pronto? –Resonó más decepción en su voz de la que le hubiese gustado mostrar. Apenas había podido disfrutar a solas de su compañía y ya volvía a perderla de nuevo. 

-Sí, le prometí a Tom que hablaríamos sobre el juicio de Baltar.

Una alerta, que no sabía si quiera que existiera, saltó en la cabeza de Bill Adama.

_¿Tom? ¿Desde cuando había esa confianza entre ellos?_

Se dio cuenta casi al segundo siguiente de formular la pregunta.

_La Resistencia._

Estuvieron juntos en Nueva Cáprica, sufrieron juntos en Nueva Cáprica, incluso ella no tuvo ningún reparo en nombrarlo su Vicepresidente tras intercambiar los cargos al llegar a Galáctica.

¿Qué más habría pasado entre ellos mientras él se maldecía en el espacio por no poder encontrar el modo de recuperar a su gente? 

Kara, Saul, Laura…

Maldición.

La sangre de Adama comenzó a arder de repente. Ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza que ella y Zarek… La Resistencia había pasado a la historia hace meses y sin embargo, a pesar de sus diferencias, tenía la impresión de que en algún momento un lazo se había atado en alguna parte mientras él vivía en la ignorancia. Mientras él huía hacia delante. Se sintió estúpido, como si le hubiesen robado algo que le pertenecía por derecho.

-¿Estás bien?

La voz de Laura le sacó de su ensimismamiento, levantó la vista y la vio al lado de la compuerta de su habitación. En un par de zancadas llegó hasta ella, forzó una mueca.

-Sí, sólo estoy algo cansado.

Laura sonrío con ternura y le acaricio el antebrazo. –Intenta descansar.

Asintió.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y desapareció por uno de los pasillos haciendo resonar suavemente sus tacones.

Tenía ganas de gritar.

 

**Battlestar Galáctica. Sala de reunión.**

 

Bill Adama bostezó, caminaba aún medio dormido por los pasillos de Galáctica rumbo a una de las frías salas donde debía reunirse con Laura. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la maldita noche. Su cabeza se había convertido en un escenario en el que Tom y Laura habían sido los protagonistas de una película donde sólo existían escenas desagradables.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación, estaba abierta. Dejó de andar al darse cuenta que Laura estaba acompañada. 

Zarek estaba parado a pocos centímetros de ella, demasiado cerca. 

Por su mente volaron un sin fin de imágenes, cada cual más angustiosamente explicita que la anterior. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidarse de ellas. Estaban comenzando a grabarse a fuego.

A Laura, sin embargo, no parecía importarle su cercanía. Se dedicaba a moverse con esa delicadeza que la caracterizaba mientras le pasaba informes sobre el juicio de Gaius Baltar.

Dio un par de zancadas intencionadamente ruidosas para dar constancia de su presencia.

-Almirante Adama. –Tom se giró para mirarle y le ofreció la mano.

-Vicepresidente Zarek –acercó su mano y le dio un apretón. -Señora Presidenta -tomó la mano que Laura le ofrecía y se la estrechó inconscientemente con más dulzura. 

-Ayer el señor Zarek y yo estuvimos discutiendo la posibilidad de un juicio más rápido con un jurado reducido escogido al azar, tanto de civiles como de militares. Teme que si el juicio es más abierto, podríamos convertirnos en el pasatiempo particular de la flota, sin mencionar que habría muchas más posibilidades de las que ya hay de un ataque terrorista tanto contra los defensores legales del señor Baltar… -se paró un momento y se giró para mirarle un segundo mientras continuaba hablando-. Como contra mí.

Adama les miró un instante –el terrorismo no será un problema, no dejaremos que les ocurra nada. –Continuó observándoles y se detuvo en la mirada de Laura- me ocuparé personalmente de su seguridad.

Ella contuvo su mirada unos momentos y después asintió. Zarek se movió incómodo su lado. –Bien, con la supervisión personal del Almirante no creo que haya demasiado de lo que preocuparse. Aun así –esta vez se giró para mirarla a ella. Siempre cerca. Demasiado cerca- me gustaría que aumentases las precauciones. –Laura asintió.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien –se volvió para recoger los papeles de la mesa.

¿No te preocupes?

¿Dónde habían quedado las formalidades? 

Tom y Laura se encaminaron a la puerta para regresar al Colonial One.

-¡Laura! –Laura y Tom se dieron la vuelta para mirarle un tanto desconcertados. Incluso él mismo se había quedado sorprendido, no quería verla alejarse de nuevo y su voz reaccionó de forma involuntaria ante la situación-. Me gustaría hablar un momento a solas con la Presidenta sino le importa señor Zarek. 

Tom dudó unos segundos pero cedió al ver a Laura asentir, se marchó de la habitación no sin antes echarles un vistazo por encima del hombro. 

Laura dio un par de pasos en su dirección y centró su atención en él –dime Bill-. Tenía unos ojos hermosos.

-¿Dónde vas a cenar esta noche? –estaba claro, sus deseos y su voz se habían confabulado para no pasar antes por la censura racional de su cerebro.

Laura alzó las cejas y sonrió. –¿Me está invitando a cenar, Almirante?

Bill sonrió levemente. –Sólo si la respuesta es sí.

Laura rió con ganas. Adoraba su risa, era sin duda una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella. 

–¿Hora y lugar?

-En mi habitación a las diez. 

-Muy bien –le dedicó una media sonrisa-. Hasta entonces, Almirante Adama –se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Adama se quedó solo en la sala sonriendo. Estaba a punto de rescribir el guión.

 

**Battlestar Galáctica. Habitación del Almirante Adama.**

Estaba poniendo la mesa cuando llamaron a la puerta. Bill se acercó a la portilla de su cuarto, abrió y allí estaba ella. Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Entró en su habitación dejando un suave olor a champú. 

Llevaba un traje negro que le quedaba como anillo al dedo; su falda era apenas algo mas corta que las demás y bajo su chaqueta abierta llevaba una camiseta blanca ajustada y en pico que dejaba entrever el inicio de su escote. Y sus gafas no la acompañaban esta vez. Todo era sutil. Pero ahí estaba al fin y al cabo. 

Cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella –llegas justo a tiempo, acaban de traerme la cena. Espero que tengas hambre. 

-Lo cierto es que me suena el estomago, apenas he comido nada hoy. 

Bill hizo un ademán para que se sentara y empezó a servir la cena. –El sabor no es gran cosas, pero al menos hay variedad. Puedes saciarte de todo lo que quieras. -Terminó de servir y cuando alzó la vista para mirarla, sonreía juguetonamente. 

-¿De todo lo que quiera? –alzó las cejas y contuvo la risa. 

**Él sonrió y movió la cabeza –absolutamente.**

Laura rió –muy bien–. Cogió el tenedor y empezó a cenar mirándole divertida de vez en cuando. Cenó pensando en que lo estaba haciendo otra vez y se reprendió mentalmente. 

Laura Roslin, deja de coquetear con el Almirante de la flota. 

Aunque le gustaba hacerlo sabía cuales podían ser los efectos secundarios: dolor y decepción. Y no estaba preparada para afrontarlos. Sabía que intentar escalar el muro de acero de Bill Adama podía causarle más daño incluso que el cáncer. 

Después de cenar se sentaron en el sofá y ella aprovechó para acomodarse, se quitó los zapatos y recogió sus piernas en el asiento. 

-¿Te apetece una copa? 

Laura se estaba masajeando el puente de la nariz cuando se giró para mirarla. 

-Sí, por favor. 

Bill llenó hasta la mitad dos vasos con líquido ambarino, se sentó a su lado y se lo ofreció. 

Ella lo tomó de buena gana, le dio un trago largo y lento e hizo una mueca cuando el alcohol le quemó la garganta. Después cerró los ojos y se recostó contra el sofá para relajar los músculos. 

Él se dio la libertad entonces de mirar cada parte de su cuerpo; sus esbeltas piernas, su cuello, el inicio de su escote, sus labios entreabiertos, sus prominentes pómulos, su rebelde cabello desperdigado por el respaldo del sofá… 

-¿Cansada? 

La vio levantar la cabeza y abrir los ojos despacio –agotada más bien. 

Posó su copa en la mesa -estira las piernas–. Laura le miró interrogante -vamos, estíralas-. Esta vez dio un par de palmadas sobre su propio regazo para que las pusiera sobre él. 

Sonrió –¿es una orden, Almirante? 

Alzó las cejas -es un consejo, señora Presidenta. 

Siguió sonriendo, pero volvió su cuerpo hacia él y estiró sus piernas para descansar sus pies encima de su regazo. Él sujetó suavemente uno de ellos y comenzó a masajearle la planta con ambos pulgares. 

Laura suspiró sonoramente y se dejó resbalar despacio sobre el sofá descansando suavemente su cabeza en uno de los apoyabrazos. 

Era la primera vez que la tocaba de verdad y estaba recreándose en ello. Delineaba círculos en la planta de sus pies, apretaba con suavidad, empujaba sus pulgares hacia arriba, desde el talón hasta sus dedos. Era agradable sentir esa cercanía entre ellos, podía notar como su cuerpo se relajaba mientras proseguía con su masaje. Cada cierto tiempo alternaba entre su pie derecho y el izquierdo, y según como se moviera, conseguía arrancarle algún suspiro. 

-Esto es mejor que el sexo –Laura tenía los ojos cerrados mientras hablaba. 

Se le había escapado. 

_Dioses Laura, si pretendes no parecer insinuante estás fracasando estrepitosamente._

Pensó en sexo y luego en Bill. Casi tuvo un cortocircuito. Se obligó a dejar a un lado esa ráfaga de imágenes que habían aparecido en su mente. 

-No lo sé, yo ya no recuerdo nada de todo eso –le escuchó hablar con tranquilidad. 

Ella soltó una risita –tengo la vaga impresión de que era agradable. 

-Yo tengo la vaga impresión de que se está aprovechando de mí Señorita Roslin –dejó de masajearla a la vez que Laura levantaba la cabeza para mirarle. 

-¡Ohh...! No pares por favor, solo un poco más… -le miró suplicante. 

-Tampoco recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que una mujer me dijo algo así… 

Laura se rió con ganas y él volvió a masajear suavemente sus pies. 

_Ojalá pudiera detener el tiempo en este preciso instante. Sin cylons, sin problemas. Solo tiempo para disfrutar da la agradable compañía de un amigo o de un amante…_

Laura se dio por vencida. Estaba claro que todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerse distante se venían abajo. Plan B: Carpe Diem.  
Casi se ahoga al intentar contener la risa que había comenzado a vibrar en su garganta. Era increíble lo tonta que se estaba poniendo. Y esta vez sin cigarros ni tanto alcohol de por medio. 

-¿Podemos repetir esto mas a menudo? 

-Usted es la Presidenta de las doce colonias, estoy a su servicio –ella no podía verle la cara pero se le escapó una sonrisa. 

-Te tomo la palabra Bill –sus palabras, sin embargo, sonaron mucho mas serias. 

Después de disfrutar en silencio unos minutos más del masaje que le estaba dando, se incorporó y deslizó sus piernas por el sofá hasta poder abrazar sus rodillas contra su pecho. 

-Me toca. 

Bill se la quedó mirando -¿vas a masajearme los pies también? 

-No, a no ser que quieras –sonrió-. Date la vuelta. 

Bill se quedó sorprendido un par de segundos pero obedeció. Se giró en el sofá hasta darle la espalda. La sintió quitarse la chaqueta y moverse hacia él. Todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió los pechos de Laura apretarse contra su espalda. Laura deslizó sus manos por su pecho para comenzar a desabrochar los botones de su chaqueta mientras le susurraba al oído: -Relájate. 

Casi parecía un chiste, y le hubiese entrado la risa si no hubiese sido porque en su cuerpo había saltado la alerta. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse levemente. 

Laura se tomó con calma la labor, y cuando ya no pudo seguir bajando sobre sus hombros, cambió apenas de posición, sin dejar de estar en contacto con su cuerpo en ningún momento, y resbaló los brazos por su cintura para continuar desabrochando los botones. No se le ocurrió ayudarla hasta que hubo terminado.  
Subió los brazos de nuevo por encima de su cabeza y metió las manos bajo su chaqueta acariciándole el pecho. Subió hasta sus hombros y la deslizó despacio hacia abajo, acariciándole los brazos en el proceso.  
Tuvo que sofocar un gemido cuando sintió sus manos calientes rozando su piel. 

Bill estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. Laura separó su cuerpo de él, se deshizo de la chaqueta y la dobló cuidadosamente para posarla encima de la mesa. Después posó las manos encima de sus hombros para comenzar a masajearlo lentamente. 

Necesitaba un trago. 

Extendió la mano hacia la mesa y cogió su copa, bebió casi la mitad de su contenido de un único trago. 

-Estás increíblemente duro. 

Casi se empapiza. 

-Entonces tendré que invitarte a cenar más a menudo para que me relajes… 

Estaban rozando la línea. 

-Si no te conociera pensaría que me estás haciendo algún tipo de proposición indecente -dijo divertida. 

Bill sonrió, cerró los ojos e inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia atrás. Hacía muecas cada vez que Laura apretaba en algún punto particularmente doloroso. 

-¿Te duele? 

-Sólo cuando no consigo un alivio casi inmediato. 

Mierda. No había querido decir eso. 

Laura contuvo la risa. -¿Seguimos hablando de lo mismo, verdad? 

-Quien iba a decir que tras esa sonrisa franca y ese timbre de voz suave se esconden unos pensamientos tan impúdicos. –Bill sonrió-. Me sorprende usted. 

Ella rió. –Además de Presidenta también soy humana Bill. 

-Y una humana preciosa. 

_¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?_

Laura dejó de masajearlo. 

_Mierda._

Las manos de Laura seguían apoyadas en sus hombros. No se atrevía a moverse, tenía los ojos cerrados y tampoco se atrevía a mirarla. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para abrirlos y girar el cuello para mirarla de reojo. 

Ella aun permanecía en silencio con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su espalda. Fueron solo unos segundos pero le parecieron siglos cuando por fin levantó la cabeza y le miró. 

-¿Te sientes aliviado? 

No estaba seguro de a que se refería exactamente. Se sentía como un estúpido porque sus pensamientos le habían vuelto a jugar una mala pasada, así que aliviado no era precisamente la palabra adecuada. Se giró un poco más hacia ella y encarnó las cejas a la espera de más información. 

Le sonrío abiertamente y le señalo –tu espalda. 

Asintió –ahora estoy mucho mejor, gracias. 

-Bien –se levantó del sofá y se puso los zapatos. Cogió su copa, le dio un trago y sorteó la mesa para acercarse a su escritorio despacio, contoneando sus caderas de un modo casi hipnótico. Su lenguaje corporal expelía feminidad, sensualidad, era como si se moviese al son de una balada inaudible. 

Por mas que quisiese no podía dejar de mirarla. 

-¿Buscas algo en particular? 

Le miró durante unos segundos, tan intensamente y con aquellos ojos tan espectacularmente seductores, que no pudo evitar que una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo. 

Miró hacia su estantería -en realidad no. Pero adoro el ambiente hogareño que le has dado a tu cuarto. –Se giró de nuevo hacia él y sonrió-. Es como estar en casa. 

Bill se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ella –aquí estás en tu casa. 

-Lo sé, "siempre seré bienvenida a una de tus camas" creo recordar –le dio un toque de humor a sus propias palabras. 

Bill sonrió –sabes que sí. 

Laura le miró fijamente un instante y se acercó a él invadiendo levemente su espacio personal –en realidad… 

Sonó el teléfono. 

Sonó tres veces más antes de que se decidiera a cogerlo. Le costó una barbaridad abandonar esa cercanía que se había formado de repente entre ellos. 

-¿Sí? 

-Almirante Adama, ¿está la Presidenta Roslin aun con usted? 

Tuvo que contener las ganas de gritarle. 

-Se la paso. Es para usted señora Presidenta. 

Laura le miró interrogante. 

-Es el señor Zarek. 

Cogió el teléfono que le ofrecía -¿ocurre algo? 

Bill se giró hacia la mesita cogió su vaso y se bebió el licor que le quedaba. No prestó atención a la conversación que estaban manteniendo la Presidenta y el Vicepresidente. Contuvo una sonrisa al pensar en la pregunta de Tom Zarek: 

_¿…aun está con usted?_

_Aun._

Estaba convencido de que esa palabra le había quemado la garganta más que cualquier licor. 

-¿Bill? 

Se giró para mirarla, ya no hablaba por teléfono. 

-Tienes que irte. 

Asintió. 

-Zarek y yo aun tenemos cosas que resolver sobre el juicio de Baltar. 

Bill bajó la mirada y asintió a su vez. 

Se acercó hasta él –gracias por la cena, estaba todo delicioso-. Le acarició el pecho. 

Su tacto era caliente y suave. 

Se alejó de ella para acercarse al sofá y coger su chaqueta. La mantuvo en el aire para ayudarla a ponérsela. Estaba muy cerca, su pelo le acarició la cara, el olor suave de su champú le invadió los pulmones. Pudo rozar su cuello antes de posar la chaqueta sobre sus hombros. 

Laura se giró para hacerle frente -te veo mañana–. Se despidió con una mirada suave. 

La vio caminar hacia la puerta, y se disponía a salir cuando su cerebro volvió a traicionarle. 

-¡Laura! 

No estaba seguro de preguntar, pero necesitaba saberlo. 

-En realidad… ¿Qué? 

Vio como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa, tan despacio, tan lento y tan sensual, que parecía estar viviendo el gesto a cámara lenta. 

-En realidad, Almirante… sólo me interesa una. 

El tiempo volvió a detenerse para pasar delante de sus narices sin prisa. La vio deleitarse y disfrutar con aquellas palabras como quien saborea un caramelo. 

No supo como reaccionar. Se quedó quieto, mirándola, estúpidamente mudo, sin que a su garganta llegara ningún sonido. No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo allí de pie, pero cuando logró escaparse de la ensoñación momentánea, y el tiempo recuperó su velocidad habitual, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. 

Laura había desaparecido, cruzando la línea, perdiéndose con ella, llevándola consigo. 

***


End file.
